Alguna Estupidez Harmony!
by Irene Bicho
Summary: Por que los buenos amigos luchan juntos, se salvan la vida, velan por su salud.. Y, de vez en cuando, comenten estupideces.. Harmony Forever!


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos. Son de la grandísima J.K. Rowling que tan buena es al prestárnoslo. La historia si es mía y mi ejercito de inferis atacará a cualquiera que se atreva a robarla.  
GENERO: Romance/Angst.  
PAREJA: Harmony 100  
RATING: K+

* * *

**ALGUNA ESTUPIDEZ**

* * *

Hechizos y maldiciones volaban de un lado a otro del pasillo. La lucha contra Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos se volvía más dura a medida que pasaban las horas. Harry vagaba de un lado para otro buscando a Ron y a Hermione. A pesar de haber destruido todos los Horrocruxes, sin ellos se sentía emocionalmente incapaz de enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort en persona. Al doblar una esquina, vio a Ginny y a Luna luchando contra Dolovoh.  
- ¿Habéis visto a Hermione y a Ron? -Gritó el muchacho por encima del estruendoso ruido de los hechizos al golpear las paredes.  
- Ron está herido y lo han llevado abajo para que la Señora Pomfrey se encargue de él, Harry. No sabemos nada de Hermione -Contestó Luna, esquivando una maldición del mortífago.  
- ¿Herido? -Musitó Harry, para sí mismo.

Casi sin fuerzas, siguió buscando a Hermione. Si Ron estaba herido, su amiga podría correr la misma suerte. Empezó a llamarla, aunque estaba seguro de que no lo oiría con tanto ruido de derrumbamientos y explosiones. De repente, vio salir a Yaxley y a Travers corriendo de un aula. Harry se quedó aturdido unos segundos ante esta escena, y solo reaccionó cuando escuchó un grito de horror y el aula saltó por los aires.  
- ¡Hermioneee! -Gritó, irrumpiendo en la destrozada habitación.

La chica estaba tirada en el suelo, entre escombros, desmadejada, al igual que Dumbledore cuando cayó de la torre. Harry la cogió entre sus brazos y salió de allí. Estaba seguro de que su amiga seguía viva, pero también sabía que no por mucho tiempo. Las lágrimas rodaban descontroladas por sus mejillas. No podía perder a Hermione y a Ron. Eran lo único que tenía y, si morían por su culpa, Harry no se lo perdonaría nunca. Al fin, llegó al Gran Comedor. Miles de camillas estaban allí repartidas, bajo el cuidado de la Señora Pomfrey y varias decenas de ayudantes. Harry llevó a Hermione hasta la camilla vacía más cercana y la acostó allí.  
- Ponte bien, por favor -Susurró el moreno en su oído antes de salir de allí para seguir peleando.

Miles de hechizos volaban por el vestíbulo. Harry ya no sabía de que bando procedían, ni a quienes le daban. Todos los hechizos y los sonidos se extinguieron a la vez cuando una alta figura se irguió ante ellos. Al otro lado de la multitud, el Señor Tenebroso se alzaba poderoso frente a Harry. Los mortífagos y el resto de luchadores dejaron el camino libre, colocándose detrás de cada líder. Eran sus ejércitos, y Harry sabía que seguirían luchando cayera quien cayera, pero, en ese momento, la lucha era solo entre ellos dos. _"Ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida"_. Esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en la mente del moreno.  
- Potter, volvemos a vernos -Sonrió Lord Voldemort acercándose a él, tranquilo.  
- Por última vez, espero -Respondió Harry.  
- Sí, yo también lo espero, chico. No te imaginas cuanto he deseado este momento -Dijo con ironía-. He de decir que tienes más suerte de lo que pensaba: ¡Qué de gente se ofrece a morir por ti, eh, Potter!  
- Nadie más morirá hoy.  
- ¿Estás seguro? -Lord Voldemort entrecerró los ojos, maliciosamente.  
- Nadie más morirá hoy, Riddle -Repitió Harry con calma.  
- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!  
- ¿Cómo me atrevo a qué? ¿A llamarte por tu nombre, Tom? Sé más cosas de las que piensas.  
- Sí... Sí, supongo que el viejo Dumbledore te lo contó todo, ¿no?  
- Exacto. Todo, Riddle. Te conozco tanto como tu a mí. Ambos somos huérfanos, tenemos sangre muggle...  
- ¡Silencio! -Le interrumpió Lord Voldemort ante las caras de asombro de todos los que estaban allí- Potter, detente.  
- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? ¿Acaso tus mortífagos no saben que idolatran a un sangre sucia? Mi madre era bruja, Riddle, sangre sucia pero bruja. Tu padre en cambio era un muggle, un vulgar e ignorante muggle -Sonrió Harry.  
- ¡Pagarás por esto, Potter! -Gritó el Señor Tenebroso, lleno de ira- ¡Cruccio!  
- ¡Protego! -Exclamó Harry, y antes de que su enemigo pudiera reaccionar, lanzó su última maldición- ¡Avada Kedavra!

Lord Voldemort lo miró a los ojos mientras el rayo de luz verde le impactaba en el pecho. Caía lentamente hacía atrás y su cuerpo impactó contra el suelo con un golpe sordo. Las personas que se agolpaban alrededor de ellos miraban la escena sin mover un músculo.  
- Adios Tom -Susurró Harry.

Solo entonces el silencio fue roto. Miles de aplausos y gritos llenaron todo Hogwarts y sus alrededores. La gente lloraba y los mortífagos huían, pero caían apresados por los aurores. Harry salió corriendo de allí. No quería felicitaciones. No quería abrazos. Solo quería ver a Ron y Hermione...

* * *

Harry despertó con las primeras luces del día. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la batalla y el mundo mágico por fin podía dormir en paz. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una sala limpia y ordenada. A su lado, en una cama, estaba Hermione. Harry se levantó del sillón en la que había dormido y estiró las piernas. Llevaba los últimos catorce días durmiendo en esa habitación de San Mungo, velando por su amiga. Ron se había recuperado a los pocos días y ya le dieron el alta, pero la castaña aún continuaba inconsciente. Harry se había dado cuenta en ese tiempo de todo lo que sentía por ella. Sus sentimientos por Hermione llegaban más allá de la amistad. Aunque le costara admitirlo, se había enamorado de su mejor amiga.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna entraron por esta. Saludaron a Harry y se sentaron todos alrededor de la cama de Hermione.  
- ¿Qué tal, chicos? -Preguntó Harry.  
- Muy bien, Harry -Contestó Neville-. Vengo de visitar a mis padres y les he visto mucho mejor.  
- ¿Cómo sigue Hermione? -Dijo Luna.  
- Aun no ha despertado, pero la enfermera dice que no tardará en hacerlo. Por lo visto ya está bien.  
- Me alegro por ella. Luchó muy bien en la batalla, pero nadie puede enfrentarse a Yaxley y a Travers a la vez -Dijo Ginny.  
- Ahora esos cerdos están donde se merecen, Harry. Van a recibir el beso del dementor junto con todos los demás mortífagos -Informó Ron.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando de las consecuencias de la guerra para ambos bandos. Cerca de la hora de comer, los cuatro chicos bajaron a la cafetería de San Mungo, dejando allí a Harry, que no tenía hambre. El moreno se recostó en el sillón y cogió el ejemplar de El Profeta que sus amigos le habían llevado. Mientras releía las páginas de este, una voz suave y dulce dijo:  
- ¿Harry?  
- ¡Hermione! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡No puedo creer que al fin hayas despertado! -Exclamó Harry.  
- Estoy bien, estoy bien -Rió la castaña-. Pero Harry, ¿qué pasó con la batalla? ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ¿dónde están los demás? Y... ¡Ostras, Harry, como me duele la cabeza! ¿Qué me pasó?  
- Tranquila Hermione, te va a dar algo -Sonrió el moreno-. ¡Ganamos, Herms, ganamos! Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville están abajo, comiendo algo. Llevas aquí unas dos semanas, debido a un maleficio de Yaxley y Travers, que hicieron que un aula se derrumbara contigo dentro. Los medimagos aún no saben de que maldición se trata.  
- Oh, vaya... -Musitó- ¿Dos semanas? ¿Y has estado aquí todo este tiempo?  
- Claro, no podía dejarte sola. Estás así por mi cul...  
- ¡Para el carro, Potter! -Hermione frunció el ceño- ¡Ni con la guerra ganada eres capaz de decir que luchamos por que nosotros quisimos! Nada de esto es culpa tuya, ¿vale?  
- Está bien -Sonrió Harry-. Herms...  
- ¿Sí?  
- Te he echado de menos -Confesó el moreno, tomándole la mano.  
- Yo también, Harry... ¡Que demonios, dame un abrazo! -Rió.

Harry se inclinó hacia ella y se abrazaron. El olor a miel y a caramelo de su amiga le inundó el pecho y sonrió. Era tan dulce... Se separaron lentamente del abrazo y, al hacerlo, sus bocas quedaron peligrosamente cerca. Harry se detuvo y miro a su amiga a los ojos. Ambos paseaban la mirada desde los ojos del otro hasta sus labios.  
- Herms...  
- ¿Sí, Harry?  
- Tú y yo somos muy buenos amigos, ¿verdad? Y nunca pondríamos en peligro nuestra amistad.  
- ¿A que peligro te refieres? -Susurró la chica.  
- A que nunca haríamos ninguna estupidez como... -Harry vaciló.  
- ¿Cómo qué? -Hermione lo invitó a continuar.  
- Como... Besarnos -Terminó el moreno, acercando su rostro más al de ella.  
- Claro que no, Harry... ¿Besarnos? Que tontería... -Dijo Hermione quedamente, antes de salvar los milímetros que quedaban entre ellos y sellar los labios de Harry con los suyos.

Fue un beso suave, largo. Las manos de Harry se mantenían a cada lado de la almohada de Hermione para no caer sobre ella. La chica acariciaba el rostro de moreno con dulzura. Sus lenguas chocaban, se acariciaban, jugaban. Era un beso con mucho de caricia y muy poco de saliva. Cuando el aire ya era escaso, ambos se separaron. Harry se incorporó y acarició el rostro de Hermione, quien inclinó la cabeza para sentir más el contacto. Se sonrieron mutuamente. Harry no cabía en sí de gozo. Los ojos de Hermione brillaban como hacía tiempo que su amigo nos lo veía hacerlo. Se acercó de nuevo a ella y le depositó un suave y breve beso en los labios.  
- Te quiero, Herms.  
- Yo también te quiero, Harry.

Y se dieron otro beso que, sin lugar a dudas, vendría seguido de muchos más.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A:** Flores, tomatazos, reviews.. Dale al GO!


End file.
